By way of background concerning conventional digital media enhancement devices, it is noted that enhancements performed by such devices are undesirably limited by the particular information included in the file to be enhanced. For instance, when attempting to remove an obstruction from an image, conventional tools can be used to replace pixels of the obstruction with pixels proximate to the obstruction. Namely, conventional methods replace such pixels without actual knowledge of what is behind the obstruction. Similarly, removing noise from an audio file is limited to applying noise-cancelling filters, wherein actual knowledge of the audio without noise is not known.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a digital enhancement device which overcomes these limitations. To this end, it should be noted that the above-described deficiencies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art and corresponding benefits of various non-limiting embodiments may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.